TOBUSCUS Story! Toby's Encounters with Emi
by Alittlemindoftoday
Summary: When Emi Green bumps into the strange Toby Turner outside of Starbucks she doesn't know what to think of him! When she starts to fall for him she doesn't think about the consequences until its too late!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Emi!" Kate yelled from downstairs, I could hear the impatience in her voice. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs as quick as I could, I knew how annoyed Kate could get when I was late.

"Finally!" she sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure" I panted, having ran around grabbing all I would need. We headed out of the front door and Kate basically ran to the car.

"Calm down Kate! He said 4 o'clock, it's only twelve!" I reassured her.

"I know but I takes 2 hours to get there and then we actually have to find the place and he might be early and we might have got the time wrong or he might have booked over us or.."

"Kate shush! Stop worrying for heavens sake, it's all gonna be fine!"

She took a deep breath and started the car turning out of my parents drive and off down the street to our destination. We had been planning this for so long! Buying and moving into a house with Phoebe, Jamie, who's full name was Jemima which she hated, Sam and Jack (mine and Kate's boyfriends). We were moving to LA and we were all extremely excited! We had both lived in bakersfield all our lives so we were super excited to move to LA. Our friends Jamie and Phoebe where moving down from San Francisco so they had a much longer drive that Kate and I.

As we began the 2 hour drive I went over the arrangements in my head. We were planning to get there at about half past two and we were meeting Jack (My boyfriend) and Sam, who was Kate's boyfriend, at the Starbucks near the house we were seeing! Phoebe and Jamie were planning to arrive about three. The house viewing was at four so we were planning to just wander around for an hour or so until then.

About 2 hours later!

We were finally there! After two hours of singing loudly and making bad jokes we had arrived in LA. We gave the car over to the valet parking and (using google maps) found our way to the Starbucks!

After about 10 minutes Jack and Sam arrived, we both got up to greet them with a kiss and then we all sat down to wait for Phoebe and Jamie.

We all began to chat and catch up and as I looked over at Kate and Sam I smiled. They suited each other so well! They are both kind, humble and giving people but when you get to know them better they are mental meme addicts that say 'Thats what she said' way too much!

Kate has short dark brown hair and grey eyes. She is an average height but super skinny! Sam, on the other hand, has short flaming ginger hair and bright green eyes. He is taller than Kate by a couple of inches and also super skinny!

Other people also so say that Jack and I are perfect together! My hair is a mix between dark blonde and light brown, it is very long, coming down to (almost) the bottom of my ribs! I am always told that I am witty and funny and that I have awesome eyes. I have to say I think my eyes are pretty cool too, they are pure green with a ring of orange around the pupil. To me my eyes look like an eclipse with my pupil as the moon and the orange as the hidden sun!

Jack has long auburn hair swept across his forehead and dark brown eyes. He can sometimes be a bit harsh but is usually funny and very pleasant company. Unfortunately, he has a horrid temper that you never want to be on the receiving end of and he has been known to sometimes be quite violent but this is very rarely!


	2. Chapter 2! A fortunate accident

Chapter 2!

After about an hour of chatting we all got up, Jack and Sam paid for drinks, then we walked out of the shop and onto the streets. There wasn't that much around apart from a mall, an apple store and a couple of restaurants and cafés. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I unlocked it and read the text; it was from Phoebe!

Phoebe: Heyy! Me and Jamie r here! Meet u at the Starbucks! xx

Emi: Cool c u there xx

I turned to the others and said,

"Phoebe texted me and said that her and Jamie are here." A big smile appeared on here face as she asked excitedly,

"Where are meeting them?"

"Starbucks" I replied. She grabbed my arm and ran off dragging me behind her, yelling:

"Come on! They'll be there by now!"

Jack and Sam looked at each other and ran after us. As we ran back towards the Starbucks I looked behind me to see if the boys were following and as I looked back round I felt other persons face collide with mine.

I fell backwards and landed hard on the Tarmac sidewalk, I heard Jack shout behind me and soon he was kneeling beside me. The stranger was also kneeling beside me and he kept apologising non-stop until I said,

"Shush! Stop apologising! Jack don't worry I'm fine!" Both Jack and the stranger blushed and I accepted Jack's hand to pull me up off the ground.

"Toby." He said shortly holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it saying,

"Emi, nice to meet you!"

"I'm so sorry," He replied. "Do you want to go out for coffee some time?"

"Sorry I'm taken!" I stated.

"Not as a date but just for fun!"I looked over to Jack who nodded.

"Sure!" We exchanged numbers and the four of us walked back towards Starbucks as Toby walked off in the other direction.

I linked hands with Jack and smiled at him;

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"Letting me go out of coffee with a stranger!"

"Well, he looked ok!" We sped up our walking speed as Kate had grabbed Sam and run off toward Starbucks.

Five minutes later, we arrived slightly out of breath to find Kate and Sam talking to Phoebe and Jamie. I ran over to them, hugged them both then we all began to chat and catch up like Kate, Jack, Sam and I had an hour ago. They were both very different in looks, Jamie was petite, short and skinny, with whispy white blonde hair cut into a full fringe and piercing ice blue eyes. Phoebe, on the other hand, was tall, neither skinny nor fat - just normal - and had long brown hair that she NEVER wore down! I looked at my watch and gasped,

"It's quarter to four! We'll be late!"

"Oh no! Come guys we better go." Jamie said, loudly. She pulled out her phone, typed a little then pointed in the direction we needed to go in. She began to walk off and the rest of us had no other choice but to follow her!


	3. Chapter 3: The House

Chapter 3: The House

We ran to the house we were viewing in just under 15 minutes. When we got there we were all out of breath and tired out, apart from Jamie, who played a lot of sport.

We walked up to the front door, where a man was standing with look on his face that said "I am better that all of you! I rank higher that you in life!"

"Sorry we're late!" I said, breaking the awkward silence. He glared at me, then turned to Jack and said in a slow, dull voice "Are you Jack Symonds?"

"Yup!" Jack replied. "That's me."

"All of you, follow me." The man grumbled, shuffling into the house.

It only took an hour to look round the whole house and explore every part of it. We all agreed that it would be perfect! There were five bed rooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room. Also at the back of the house was a large, empty room, perfect for my job as an artist; it was to become my studio! We all left the house pleased with our day and we walked down to the hotel that we would be staying at tonight ready to drive back to Bakersfield tomorrow.

The next day!

I woke early, about six o'clock and lay in bed for about half an hour, check twitter, YouTube and tumblr. I decided that I would go for a little walk to stretch my legs and look around the area. I got out of bed a got dressed into my favourite red jeans and blue t-shirt. Then I found a bit of paper and a pen and scribbled a note to Jack telling him where I had gone.

I opened the hotel door and stepped out into the hallway and walked over to the elevator. As I pushed the button to go down I was daydreaming, as usual. My daydreams usually consist of random thought buzzing through my head; today the thoughts were:  
New house, OMG LA, and that guy that I bumped into yesterday.

I couldn't of helped but notice that he had been quite good looking! I looked at my watch and decided that it was late enough that he would be awake I pulled out my phone and began to type...

Emi: Hey!

Toby: WASSUP GURL?

Emi: Nothing rly just taking a walk! U?

Toby: I'm at Starbucks! Care to join me?

Emi: Sure I'd love to! I'll be there in 10!

I put my phone back into my pocket and head towards the Starbucks I had been at yesterday; thinking as I walked.

When I arrived at the Starbucks 2 minutes later, I walked in and looked around. I saw Toby sitting at a table on his own scrolling on his iPhone and smiling.

"Hey!" I said brightly, sitting down opposite him on the table.

"Hi!" He grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks!" I replied. The conversation carried on for about an hour until my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Jack. I said goodbye to Toby and headed back towards the hotel, smiling to myself as I walked.

**A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews from every one! Also the follows. I would love some suggestions on what anyone think could/should happen next. I have a vague storyline planned out but nothing is set in stone. As well as that constructive criticism is always great as it helps me improve as a writer.**

**Stay cool and DFTBA,**  
**Rosie x**


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

Chapter 4: Settling In

When I got back to the hotel I found Sam, Kate and Jack (Jamie and Phoebe had already started their journey back to San Francisco) all lounging around mine and Jack's room. As I walked in they all called a word of greeting and then went back to what they were doing. I wandered over to the bed a sat down reconnecting to the weak hotel wifi and rechecking all my websites.

Kate looked at her watch and gasped!

"We should have left about 10 minutes ago!" She cried, standing up of the bed. "We have to go now!" Sam, who was used to Kate being a bit OCD, walked over to her, stood in front of her and held both her hands.

"Calm down." He reassured her. "Stop panicking. We don't have anything to hurry back to!"

"Ok, ok," she sighed. "We don't need to hurry but can we at least start to head off?"

"Yeah," interjected Jack. "I agree with Kate we should probably get a move on." Sam nodded and walked out of the room hand in hand with Kate, into their room which was across the hall.

I grabbed my suitcase that I had packed the night before and wheeled it to the door. Then I went back a checked, double checked and triple check the room for any bits and bobs that I hadn't packed. Then we all headed off towards the valet parking to pick up our cars.

We all said goodbye and then Kate and climbed into her car and Jack and Sam climbed into Jacks car and we headed of to our destinations. Kate and I were going back to Bakersfield where as Sam and Jack were going to San Diego to pick up their stuff then they were coming to Bakersfield to live with Kate and I for a while.

2 months later!

The whole house was filled with boxes and boxes of clothes, furniture and so much more crap that we brought down from our houses. We had each chosen the rooms that we wanted.

Jack and I lucked out and got the biggest room, then Kate and Sam got the next largest and Jamie and Phoebe got the smallest two. It didn't take too long to put everything away and organised this enough to settle down and sleep for the night. We all had microwave dinners and slept on the sofas that were there before we moved in.

In the morning we all carried on unpacking and I began to organise my studio. I had a large cardboard box full of all my paint, pastels and pencils, then another box filled with canvases - some blank and others with paintings on. The room wasn't the biggest but it would definitely do. I was planning to paint the walls bright and colourful, with swirly, almost water marble patterns. I had it all planned out! It was gonna be my new project then I needed to get on with finishing a couple of paintings that I hadn't finished.

After about a week we were basically unpacked, there were only one or two boxes still not unpacked but none of us were really in the mood to unpack them. We were all watching tv together when Sam yawned and stated:

"I'm gonna go to bed bed now! You coming Kate?"

"Yeah, I guess I should!" She yawned and they both trudged up stair together.

"Come on we should go to bed too." I told Jack, nudging him with my elbow.

"Yeah ok, but I'm not too tired so I'll read for a bit!"

We both shuffled up the stair and as I got into bed I heard my phone buzz, I had got a text message. It was from Toby!

Toby: Sup GURL!

Emi: do u ever sleep its like 12! Would love to talk but I gotta go to bed!

Toby: WAT!? Sleeping is for losers!

Emi: Goodnight Toby! I would say sleep well!

I locked my phone and placed it on my bed side table then snuggled down ready for a good nights sleep.

**A/N: Hey people! Hope u liked this chapter, I hope to update once a day so the chapters won't be very long! Hope you don't mind!**

**DFTBA**

**Rosie x**


	5. Chapter 5: My Studio

Chapter 5: My Studio

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really only a filler! It's the shortest yet and I apologise! Anyways, have fun reading!**

I was woken next morning but the sound of loud talking and and footsteps down stairs. I looked at my clock and saw that the time was 10 am so I should probably get up.

I heaved myself out of bed and went into the en suite bathroom that Jack and I have. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then I went back into the room and threw on a pair on tracksuit and a comfy top. Next I walked over to my make up box and put on some light make up then wandered out of the door and down the stairs.

In the living room was the other five all lounging round the tv watching Sam play Skyrim. He was obviously not doing very well because every now and then he would give out an annoyed little growl and the others would laugh. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal then went and sat down on the sofa next to Jack.

"Morning handsome!" I grinned.

"Morning beautiful!" He replied also grinning. I carried on eating my cereal and thinking about what to do with my studio in the back.

By the time I had finished my cereal, Sam had given up playing Skyrim and had taken to chasing Kate round the living room trying to tickle her. After about five minutes of ducking behind sofas and people Sam finally caught Kate and she fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

I wandered back to my studio and decided to get a pencil and sketch out on the walls what I wanted to paint there.

It took me about an hour to sketch out the whole walls but when I had finished I was happy with my work. I was eager to get on with the painting so I decided to start now.

I managed to do one wall before Kate walked in and smiled.

"Awesome!" She shouted!

"You like it then?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah! I love it! It's so cool!" She exclaimed. She ran out to get the others and Phoebe walked in first and gasped!

"It's amazing!" She gaped! Murmurs of agreement were heard and I smiled. I was glad the others liked it; I really did value all of their opinions.

I chose to leave it there and do the rest at a later date. Now what I wanted to do was arrange another coffee with Toby because I really thought he was a very sweet guy and I wanted to get to know him better.

**A/N: Sorry this is only a short chapter! I promise next chapter will be longer! I was looking at the stats and I realised that some people that read this story are from Canada! THAT'S AWESOME! Hello, if u r one of those people! Anyways hope have/have had a good day,**

**DFTBA,**

**Rosie x**


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee and Lunch

Chapter 6: Coffee and Lunch

I walked up the stairs into my room and picked up my phone ready to text Toby when Jack walked in.

"Who ya texting?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"That Toby guy I was gonna arrange that coffee! Do you wanna come too?" I asked.

"Nah! It'll just make it awkward." He replied. "You go have some fun!"

I smiled at him and began to text Toby.

Emi: Hey wats up? u wanna get together for coffee sometime?

Toby: Sure! How about tomorrow at 10 am?

Emi: Sounds cool! C u then!

I close the messages app and was about to click on YouTube when I heard a shout from down stairs.

"Emi!"

I hurried down stair to find the others all gathered round Jamie.

"I got a date!" She cried, looking so excited.

"Awesome!" Grinned Phoebe.

"I know! I'm going out for coffee tomorrow morning at 10!" She said, smiling widely.

"What a coincidence!" I joked. "I'm going out for coffee tomorrow at 10 too!"

"Who with?" Asked Kate.

"That Toby guy!" I replied.

NEXT DAY AT 9:30

"Come on Jamie! Hurry up!" I yelled reminding myself of Kate.

"Ok ok I'm coming!" She shouted running down the stairs. We both began to wander down to the Starbucks and chatted along the way. When we got there we went in awns she immediately walked over to a table and sat down with a good looking guy and they greeted each other and then began to chat.

I looked around the room and spotted Toby sitting on his own at a table on his iPhone. I walked over and sat opposite him, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey!" He grinned.

"Hi! So how are you doing then?" I asked.

"Good good! What about you?" He replied. Our conversation carried on in this fashion for some time until it was coming up to lunchtime and I was getting hungry.

"Should I text Jack and tell him to bring the other and we can grab Jamie and her date, if they want to come, and go out to lunch?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Sounds cool!" He replied.

I got out my phone and texted Jack and told him about the plans. He said that he would be there in 10 minutes.

"I'll just go talk to Jamie." I told Toby. I walked over; they were talking animatedly. I coughed and Jamie looked up smiling.

"Oh hey Emi! Emi this is Harry. Harry this is Emi." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Nice to meet you!" He smiled holding out his hand with I shook.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to join Toby, the others and I at The Hounds Head for lunch?" I asked.

They looked at each other and Harry nodded.

"We'd love to!" She grinned. "What time?"

"We were gonna meet Jack there in 10!" I replied. "We should probably go about now! I'll go get Toby!" I walked back over to Toby and told him that we should probably go about now. We smiled and grabbed his coat then we went back over to Jamie and Harry and we all headed out the door towards The Hounds Head.

It took us about 5 minutes to get to the pub and so we asked for a table for 8 and went to sit down and wait for the others.

They arrived in about 5 minutes and we all sat around the table. It was Toby then me and Jack in my other side. Next to Jack was Sam and Kate sat next to him. Phoebe and Jamie sat after and Harry sat between Toby and Jamie.

We all chatted especially Jack, Toby and I. Jack was talking a lot about him and I, I could tell that it was very awkward for Toby.

After we had ordered eaten and paid we all stood up and walked out Jamie and Harry walk out of the group and we saw Harry give Jamie a kiss and leave to go home.

We she came back to the group, she was grinned like the Cheshire Cat! Toby waved goodbye and wandered off and the rest of us headed in the opposite direction back home.

I was still a little annoyed at Jack! He was obviously trying to make Toby jealous and I didn't think it was necessary.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had such a busy week! And I also had writers block!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DFTBA**

**Rosie x**


End file.
